


Betrayal

by Mitsuky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: Harry Potter, all shaken and covered in dust, entered the pensive in the headmaster’s office. The tear of Snape with a memory showed many things to him, more than he ever expected. What came out of it was, in another life, a tired but still determined young man. Not in this one.





	

Harry Potter, all shaken and covered in dust, entered the pensive in the headmaster’s office. The tear of Snape with a memory showed many things to him, more than he ever expected. What came out of it was, in another life, a tired but still determined young man. Not in this one.

In this life Harry couldn’t forgive the old man, the manipulations, the lies, the deceit, the treason. He felt so much hate and pain for the treachery that he choose to embrace that dark side of him, that part that he always tried to hide, ever since the hat said he was Slytherin material.

He screamed then, the pain caused by the merging of the souls was nothing in comparison to the pain of the betrayal. What came out of the room wasn’t just Harry. It was a mix of both, Riddle and him.

Walking down the stairs he ignored his ex-friends and keep going. Where he was going, the path he was about to follow, there was no place for them there. Nagini was a few more paces ahead of him, but instead of attack him as his friends expected, the snake followed beside him smelling the change that happened in his once enemy.

Nearing the forest he grabbed the snitch and the invisibility cloak occupying each of his pockets. Now he understood the words, bad luck for the old meddlesome man that he wasn’t about to die, he hoped his spirit was thrashing in hell.

Going to the middle of the gathering he faced Voldemort, surprising the man and his followers by coming with Nagini. Hagrid was screaming at him to run away, poor fool, another one completely manipulated by Dumbledore.

_ “Nagini what is the meaning of this?” _

_ “He changed master, he smells like us.” _

Harry trembled slightly when the man concentrated his gaze on him. Raising an invisible eyebrow, Voldemort looked intently at him. He wasn’t a coward so he held his head up and spoke.

_ “I’m your horcrux. The last one along with Nagini.” _

The laugh that Voldemort released then scared all of his Death Eaters. The man got close to him and Nagini wrapped herself around them, then the man raised a hand to caress his face and with a smile apparate them away. The wizarding world was in for a terrible surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is the first time I write something to actually post it. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
